Crywolf Event
Fortress of Crywolf is located at the southeastern area of Valley of Loren. It's a front line fortress where the allied forces of human and elf fight against the forces of Kundun. The rough geographical features of the fortress made it a fortress blessed with natural barriers for defense and a key area for strategy. Kundun's forces haven't been able to head north and now the frontline is in a deadlock. Therefore Kundun has commanded Lemuria to dispatch troops to the Fortress of Crywolf to overcome a situation. Requirements Regular characters (Above level 10), Magic Gladiator and Dark Lord (Above level 7) How to enter Crywolf Through Valley of Loren (Entrance coordinate: 164,35) The Crywolf Battle Stages Stand-by # Inside village will change from a safety zone to battle zone when the battle starts. # Players can't use their personal store or talk to the NPC. Schedule # Battle will be held for 30 minutes. # When the character gets killed in the battle he will resurrect from a certain location in the map. # The goal of the battle is to be the last man standing when the time runs out. Wolf Statue This enormous tutelary statue was created from the ancient strength of elves so it has a power to protect itself from the evil sprits which keeps away Kundun's troops. But the statue becomes weak once a week and gets attacked by Kundun's troops led by Balgass. There are 5 altars around the statue for protection and when these altars are destroyed the statue will lose its power to protect the Fortress of Crywolf Altar These altars protect and give power to the statue and only the elves can give powers to the altars. When the altars get destroyed the statue will lose its power making these altars a prime target for Balgass' monster troops. The success of the quest will depend on the players' ability to protect the altars and the elves who give power to the altars. Altar Contract * Character restriction for contract - 5 Muse elf characters above level 350. When the contract is ongoing between the altar and a Muse elf, no further contact will be allowed. * No. of contracts - Maximum of 2 contracts are allowed and no further contract will be permitted. Failure in contract can be caused when the character moves out of altar while the contract is ongoing or when the character gets killed while the contract is ongoing. * Contract time - An icon will be displayed on the characters that can still avail the contract. It will take an effect on the Wolf statue 5 minutes after the altar contract gets registered. * Shield creation - Certain no. of shields for the Wolf statue will be created depending on the no. of characters in ongoing contract at the altar. * Initial status without a contract: Shield HP = 0 * When the character gets killed while the contract is ongoing: Shield HP = Total HP of character in ongoing contract * Shield HP - When the contracted character's HP decreases the HP of Wolf statue will decrease as well. Success * More than 1 altar left and Wolf statue is protected at the end of the battle * When Balgass is defeated Failure * All the altars are destroyed and the contract wasn't sustained at the end of the battle. * When Balgass is not defeated Rewards # A. Individual rewards #* Bonus Exp can be acquired aside from the EXP from monsters depending on the no. of participants. #* Different rewards will be given to the participants of the battle depending on Kill Points. #* Kill Points will be earned by a character that delivers the final killing blow. #* Muse elves who survive after the contract battle will earn an additional 6,000 points. #* Reward will be given after the battle therefore if the character warps to another map before the end of battle he will not receive the reward. # B. Server rewards #* Strength of monsters in all server clusters except Land of Trial will decrease 10%. #* Kundun's life recovery will not function. #* Success rate will increase 5% when combining invitations. Failure penalt * Corresponding function can't be used since the trainer and NPC Serbis in Crywolf will be evacuated. * Drop rate for Jewel of guardian in Land of Trial will decrease. External links * http://muonline.webzen.com/guides/25/115/game-contents/crywolf pl:Crywolf_Event Category:Events